Not What I Had In Mind
by Queen Isabelle
Summary: Elsa was always the responsible one, often described as determined, solemn, steady. But one night changes everything. One night can transform you. And for Elsa, one night is enough to change her, and Jack's, entire life forever. Characters from Frozen, ROTG, Tangled, Brave, and HTTYD. JackXElsa, KristoffXAnna, HiccupXAstrid, Flynn(Eugene)XRapunzel
1. Chapter 1: Accidentally on Purpose

**I have decided to have a little contest and whoever wins gets to become a character or make up a character in this story!:D:D Awesome right?! So, at the end of this chapter, I'll ask 3 questions about a book/movie/song. Whoever is the first person to answer all 3 questions correctly will win. If no one gets all 3 questions right, then whoever is the first to answer the first 2 or 1... Sorry if it's confusing! I will say who the winner is next chapter! I'm super excited to share this with you, please review! I don't own any of the characters from Disney/Dream Works. Thanks!:)**

**-Isabelle**

**P.S. If you'd like to check out my other story _Frozen Coffee_ that would be aca-amazing!:)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Accidentally on Purpose

**Elsa POV**

I turn over, sandwiched between the 500-count sheets and pillow top mattress and let a small sigh escape my lips. I rub my hands over my face and slightly stretch, slowly opening my eyes to give them time to adjust to the light. I lay down on my back and feel something muscular bump my arm. I turn to look at what I hit and find a handsome, fit man with snowy white hair laying bare-chested right next to me. That's when I realize that I don't have a shirt on either. Or any clothes for that matter.

"Shit!" I whisper, barely audible to myself. I quickly sit up, clutching the sheets to my chest, and inch myself off the bed, semi-thankful that this doesn't seem to be my apartment. At the edge of the bed I look back at the guy, Jack, I remember, and hope he's a deep sleeper. I take a deep breath and push myself off the soft mattress, dropping the sheets on the bed. I find my dress and hurriedly pull it on while making a mental check to thank Anna for making me wear one with a built-in bra. I rush quietly around the room, grab my purse and high heels, and bolt as silently as possible out of the room. I run down the stairs and through his apartment which is, mercifully, open-concept and find a set of double doors which I hope leads out into the hallway. I open the door a crack and slip through the door into a hallway that has no other doors and leads straight to the elevator. I quietly close the doors and run to the elevator doors. I stop in front of the mirror and put on my shoes. I study my reflection in the mirror and groan. I grab a brush out of my purse and tear it through my hair before putting it up in a ballerina bun. I then look at my face to find swollen lips, smudged lipstick, flushed cheeks, and eyeliner smeared up to my brow bone. I take a Kleenex from my bag, dampen it with my tongue, and dab at the eyeliner. Then, I wipe off my lipstick and reapply it, as well as fixing my eyeliner and mascara. Once I'm done and I'm content that I don't _look_ as if I'm doing the walk of shame, I press the elevator button to _start _my walk of shame.

I walk into the elevator and hurriedly press the "close door" button; because, knowing my luck, Jack would choose that moment to leave his apartment. Once the doors slide closed, I do my best to compose myself by taking deep breaths. I look at the digital sign above the doors that say what floor you're on: I'm on 20. I press the button that says "L" and slump against the wall. I open up my purse and take out my phone, checking to see if I had any messages. I had thirteen messages from Anna, the first few along the lines of "Elsa, where the hell are you!?" I let out a sigh of relief that Anna didn't go home with any random men. _Unlike you..._ My subconscious tells me.

"Shut up!" I tell myself. How did it happen that I, the responsible one, go home with a man, albeit a very handsome man, that I just met. It was Anna who I was supposed to stop from sleeping with some random sleazebag who just wanted a one-night stand. I was warning her on the way to our cousin, Rapunzel's, wedding.

**Flashback:** "Okay Anna," I say to the over-eccentric strawberry blonde practically bouncing out of the passengers side seat, "We need to lay down some rules."

"What are you talking about?" Anna flips down the visor mirror and uses her pinkie to fix the nonexistent flaw in her lipstick.

"Anna, I know you; you get drunk easily. I know you don't mean to, but you do and I don't want you going home with some random guy." I rush out before she can cut me off.

"WHAT? Are you calling me a whore?!" Anna screeches loud enough to make the car swerve. I quickly right it and shoot her a glare.

"No Anna that's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is you're easily manipulated in the presence of men." Anna's mouth drops open into a perfect "o" and she starts to protest.

"Just listen. You're basically looking for love; and men, young and old, single and married, can smell that from miles away. You're naïve, ditzy, and... unexperienced when it comes to men. They will use you and I don't want you to be used at the age of twenty-one." I finish. She makes a noise of indignation, then crosses her arms over her chest and pouts.

"So... what? I'm not allowed to drink?" she asks.

"No you are, just not that much. If you go home with someone you just met... Actually, if you go home with someone other than me or Mom and Dad then you will be in for it."

"Oh come on Elsa, everyone hooks up at weddings!" Anna exclaims. I see the sign for Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding and turn onto the road. We're silent as I drive the car into the parking lot and find a spot.

"Not me." I say softly. **End of Flashback. **

I decide to man up and look at Anna's texts, starting from the beginning.

**11:02-** Hey Elsa I cant find u whered u go?

**11:07- **Fine u were right I get drunk easily but I'm still sober enough to text u arent I?

**11:15- **I DIDNT GO HOME WITH A GUY IF THATS WHAT YOURE MAD ABOUT!

**11:23- **Mom and dad said I need to go home because some guy is eyeing me... where r u cause ur my ride...

**11:24- **Btw mom and dad want me to stay at your place because I got drunk...

**11:41-** Ok still no sign of u...I guess ill get a ride with mom and dad... Did you go home early?

**11:54- **So we havent left yet because you never answered and were still looking at the reception

**11:56-** Moms tired so were leaving... I guess ull either be at ur apartment or ull be there eventually... unless u were murdered... OH MY GOD WERE U MURDERED? Wait that's silly we would have come across blood by now... and u wouldnt be able to text me back...

**3:07- **I havent gone to bed because I was waiting for u 2 come home but ur still not here and now Im awake during the devils hour and its completely ur fault if I get killed!

**4:01-** So I survived... ur lucky... Y arent u here yet?

**4:02- **Oh my god u went home with some guy didnt u?!

**4:03-** And u were lecturing me! AHAAHAAHAA!

**4:04- **Ok im tired im going 2 bed ill make fun of u more when u get home... or when I wake up whichever happens first

"Great..." I moan. The doors finally open and I make my way out of the elevator as nonchalantly hurried as possible.

"G'morning miss." The doorman tips his hat as I walk by, "Tell me, are you new?"

"Good morning to you as well; I don't live here, I was just... visiting a friend."

"Oh, really?" he says.

"Yes, I went to a wedding last night and I ran into her and my sister and I decided to come see her. We were childhood friends." I lie.

"Well, I'm glad you could reunite with an old friend." he says as he holds the door open for me.

"Thank you, me too. Have a good day." I walk out the door and down to the corner. A couple of feet away from the door, I turn around to see what building I was just in. I groan: it's 5 Franklin Place, one of the newest apartments in Manhattan. Not only was the guy I slept with living in a seven million dollar condo, he lived in the penthouse. And he couldn't have been more than twenty-five at the most! I probably just ruined some type of settlement for Arendelle Industries in the future. I groan again and hail a cab. One finally comes to a stop, nearly splashing me with the dirty gutter water. I glare at the cab and open the door, sliding on to the seat.

"Where to?" the cabbie asks me in an Irish accent.

"Tribeca Bridge Tower." I answer, leaning back in the seat. He gives me a confused look. I sigh. "450 North End Avenue." I elaborate. He nods and faces forwards, then steps on the gas. I take my phone out of my purse again and debate texting Anna, or just waiting until I get to my apartment. I press the home button on my phone and instead go to Facebook to check my News Feed. Mostly it's posts about Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding: how beautiful Rapunzel looked, people congratulating them, how people reconnected with old friends... I keep scrolling until I get to a post that catches my eye:

**_Merida Dunbroch:_** I can't wait to meet up with some old friends tonight. **Jack Frost, Hiccup Berk **our little girl is growing up and getting married. **Rapunzel Corona**, it seems like just yesterday that we were tying up Jack and Hiccup in your hair. I can't wait to see you all tonight!

I'd never heard of Merida before, but the name Jack caught my attention. I click on his name and sure enough it's the guy who I, apparently, had sex with last night. I quickly go back and exit out of Facebook before locking my phone and shoving it in my purse. The cabbie turns around as I'm putting up my phone and says, "Here's your stop." I thank him and pay, then throw open the door and fast-walk into the building.

"Elsa," Rob, the concierge, looks at me confusedly, "Why are you walking _in_? I didn't see you leave."

"Uh, I had to go do something at work and it was going to bug me until I got it done so I left at like four because I couldn't fall asleep." I smile at him warily and walk towards the elevator, "Have a good day Rob!" I punch the up button and step inside once the doors open. I press 7 and wait for the elevator to take me up. When the doors open I walk down the hall a little bit to get to room 7E and pull out my keys. I quietly open the door because I'm not sure if Anna is here or not. I close the door behind me and take off my heels before tiptoeing across the foyer to get to my bedroom.

"Eh-hem." I hear someone clear their throat. I turn around slowly to see Anna with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She has a triumphant look on her face.

"Looks like I wasn't the one who needed to have that talk."

* * *

**How did you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW!:) And now for my questions, if you can tell me what book(s) these quotes are from you will get to be a character in this story!:) I don't know how, but if you have a preference as to how you want to be in you can share it with me and I shall think about it. Here are the quotes:**

**1. "Bean, what's worse than a fashion don't?... A fashion don't even THINK about it!" **

**2. "Is falling in love with someone's story the same as falling in love with the person himself?"**

**3. "Great. We just blow torched a national monument."**

**What books are these quotes from? Have fun! Please review!:)**

**-Isabelle**


	2. Chapter 2: Was I Really That Stupid?

** I'm pretty sure that the characters are going to be OOC during this story. Sorry, they'll still have some of their personalities but in order for the story to work they might not be in character. I apologize in advance, but just don't complain to me about how they're out of character because I warned you! Thanks!:)**

**-Isabelle**

* * *

Chapter 2: Was I Really That Stupid?

**Jack POV**

When I wake up I groan and stretch, pushing my arms out like kids do to make snow angels. My left arm passes over a warm spot, and when I let it lay there I realize that it's a dent. I prop myself up on my elbows and look on the other side of the bed. The pillow seems flat in the middle and there's a bit of a dip going down the bed. The sheets are half on the floor and half on the bed. I suppose it's too much to hope that I was a restless sleeper.

_Shit, I'm naked._ I think as I turn over onto my stomach and drop my face into the pillow. I had sex with some random girl, at least I hope it was a girl. That's when I remember the _random girl_ I slept with. Elsa Arendelle. Daughter of Jonathan and Camellia Arendelle. Future owner of Arendelle Industries. Drop dead gorgeous. And incredibly conservative. How did I manage to get her into bed with me? I have no idea. I know I wasn't drunk and she certainly didn't _seem_ drunk. I think back to last night.

** Flashback:** It was almost 7:30 and I'd still managed to stay away from the alcohol except for one flute of champagne. Rapunzel's parents were super rich so obviously this was going to be an extravagant wedding, but I certainly didn't expect the reception to be in the Plaza with fancy food and high-rise socialites. That's not exactly Rapunzel's style. I spy a certain friend which makes me smile. I grab some sort of cracker off of a tray passing by and make my way over to the girl with unruly red hair downing a shot.

"Merida, Merida, Merida... How many drinks is that? Do tell." I say sliding in the chair on her right side.

"Uhh," Merida thinks, sloppily wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, "Thirteen...?" I take the glass that she was picking up and throw it over my shoulder. At the sound of the glass shattering, someone else throws something to the ground and shouts, "Oompa!" Apparently they think they're at a Greek wedding.

"Dammit Jack! My mum's making me look around for 'suitable young men' and I was trying to get drunk before I had to go over to where Kinky Macintosh is." Merida growls at me in her Scottish accent.

"You mean, _Kenny_ Macintosh?" I tease knowing she hates him, Will Dingwall, and Tony MacGuffin. She scowls at me and is about to fire back when Hiccup strides over with his fiance, Astrid.

"Mer-Bear! Jackson!" Hiccup yells, opening his arms wide and grinning at his nicknames he gave us when we were kids. Merida looks torn between throwing herself in his arms or kicking him where it hurts. I suppose the fact that this is a wedding causes Merida to do the former and threaten the latter. Hiccup just laughs at her threat and ruffles her hair.

"Hiccup, my man!" I say giving him a hug, "Are you going to introduce your childhood best friends to the illusive lady who is your fiance?" I motion to the blonde who looks a little grim but her eyes soften when she realizes I'm joking.

"Well, as I mentioned basically whenever we talked, this is Astrid." he grabs her hand and pulls her close, smiling uncontrollably at her. She laughs.

"Hi Merida, Jack. It's nice to finally meet you. Honestly, I can't believe you four were best friends." Astrid sticks out her hand which I shake.

"Four?" Merida asks drunkenly.

"Yes Merida. Me, you, Hiccup, and Rapunzel. You know, the girl who's wedding you got drunk at that one time? Oh wait, I mean right now." I say sarcastically.

"Ohh," Merida slams her hand down on the table, "Right."

"Oooh good! Merida's not that drunk yet!" Rapunzel squeals as she hops over.

"That's a matter of opinion." I say as Astrid stops Merida from dropping her face in a bowl of leftover soup.

"Rapunzel, you look beautiful." Astrid tells Rapunzel.

"Oh thank you!" Rapunzel's practically glowing she's so excited, "I'm sure you will be every bit as beautiful on your wedding day. Probably more!"

"Well you'll never have to worry about being as beautiful as me on my wedding day... Mostly because I won't be having one!" Merida declares.

"But your mom-" Hiccup starts before Merida cuts him off.

"That doesn't matter!" Merida waves her hand, "It's my choice, not hers!" I can sense a drunken rage coming on and I set her down in the chair.

"You're right Merida," I shoot them all glares to drop the subject, "Let's not worry about that anymore though."

"Yeah, I actually came over here to introduce you guys to my cousins!" Rapunzel says. Hiccup looks around.

"Where are they?" he asks.

"Eugene's talking to them," she looks over my shoulder and waves, "Here they come now!"

"...And then I threw a snowball at him-" an excited voice is cut off by Eugene's.

"Okay, Anna. Rapunzel has some people she'd like you to meet." he says. I turn around, keeping my hand on Merida's chair and face Rapunzel's cousins. One, who I believe was the one who was talking, looks to be about twenty-one years old. She has strawberry-blonde hair up in a bun with a comb that has three green ribbons. She's got a fair complexion, with freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, and bright blue eyes which are glittering with excitement. She's wearing a dress that has a black bodice with an empire waist. It has green, off-the-shoulder straps and the skirt is light-green and olive striped that goes to about mid-thigh.**(Author's Note: It's a more modern version of her coronation dress.)** She's wearing black heels which give her about two inches, but she still barely reaches my chin.

"Nice pendant." I comment when I notice her necklace, "Is that the symbol for Arendelle Industries?"

"Huh?" The girl glances down and gives a light laugh, "Oh yeah, I forgot I was wearing that... My parents gave it to me."

"Cool." I say and turn my attention to the other girl which makes me suck in a silent breath. She has to be at least twenty-four and is unbelievably beautiful. She's tall and has a slim figure but she definitely has curves. She's got platinum blonde hair which is braided back in an elaborate bun that almost imitates a crown. She's got big baby blue eyes, but they seem sad. Her dress is teal with bronze lacing with black cap sleeves and her skirt reaches her knees. She's also wearing teal gloves and black high heels with gold embroidery around the edges.**(Author's Note: Again, a more modern version of her coronation dress minus the cape.)** I look up into her eyes again and see she's staring at me. Her eyes ice over and she turns to face Rapunzel who is introducing us to them.

"And this is Jack Frost." She finishes motioning to me, "Now, this is Anna Arendelle," She points to the red-head, "And this is her older sister, Elsa Arendelle." She points to the blonde, "Childhood friends, my cousins; cousins, my childhood friends. Oh! Eugene and I have to go! We have to go talk to my parents..._ again_!"

"Congratulations guys!" I say.

"I'm so happy for you." Hiccup says.

"You really deserve each other." Elsa states smiling warmly at Rapunzel.

"Totally!" Anna agrees. Rapunzel laughs at Anna's glazed over look.

"It was so great to meet you." Astrid yells as they walk away.

"Huh?" Merida mumbles sleepily then slumps back onto the table.

"I have to go find Mom and Dad real quick Els." Anna tells Elsa.

"Is that code for 'I'm going to go get drunk and flirt with guys'?" Elsa asks and Hiccup, Astrid, and I stifle laughs.

"What?" Anna says nervously, "Psht, no! Gotta go!" She runs off quickly.

"Anna!" Elsa throws her hands up in defeat.

"She's twenty-one right? I mean she can make her own decisions." Astrid says.

"Yeah, but she's really naïve... and ditzy... and easily taken advantage of..." Elsa says. Merida's head shoots up.

"Some girl's being taken advantage of? Hell no!" Merida gets up and somehow manages to walk soberly. Elsa looks surprised.

"She's a huge feminist." I say into her ear and she jumps.

"We'll go after her." Hiccup says and winds an arm around Astrid's waist.

"Merida or Anna?" I ask.

"Yes." Hiccup answers and they walk off. Elsa sighs and stares at the direction they walked off in.

"Uh, hey." I offer her my hand, "I'm Jack."

"Yeah I know, Rapunzel just said that..." Elsa smiles but quickly erases it.

"Rightttt..." I drag it out and rub the back of my neck, "So, would you like to-"

"Sure." she cuts me off and grabs my hand, dragging me onto the dance floor. But all I can do is stare at the back of her dress... or rather the lack of. **End of Flashback.**

Rapunzel's going to kill me when she finds out I slept with her cousin. I sigh and get up to go in the bathroom. I turn on the shower and hop in, hoping to wash away the sins of premarital sex. I shut off the water and step out, drying myself off. I walk back into my bedroom and grab some random clothes to throw on. I drag myself into the kitchen and pick up my phone which I must have tossed onto the counter last night. I had three different texts:

_Merida: _**12:09- **Have you seen Elsa? Anna left with her parents because they couldnt find her... Let me know if you see her.

_Hiccup: _**12:34- **Dude whered you go? I was gonna say bye but Astrids tired so were heading out... Wanna get coffee tomorrow with me Astrid and Merida tomorrow?

_Merida:_ **12:46- **So Ive decided that Im going to wait to yell at you for ditching us til coffee... enjoy your eardrums for now boy...

I sigh and text them both that I'll be there for coffee. I can't wait to see their faces when I tell them that I slept with two of the most powerful people in the worlds' daughter and, more importantly, Rapunzel's cousin.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter:) It was a little difficult to write... Anyways the winner of the contest is:**

**XxWickedlyBeautifulxX**

**Congrats!:) Keep reviewing... Thanks for reading!:)**

**-Isabelle**


	3. Chapter 3: AHAAHAAHAA

**Hey, thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me your opinions:) Keep reviewing, thanks!**

**-Isabelle**

* * *

Chapter 3: AHAAHAAHAA!

**Anna POV**

I smirk as I watch Elsa close the door and try to sneak her way into her bedroom. I clear my throat and cross my arms over my chest as she turns around. Other than the fact that she has a sheepish look on her face, you wouldn't know that she had sex last night. Except for the hickey on her neck. I can't help the smirk that comes on my face.

"Looks like I wasn't the one who needed that talk." I laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa says adamantly.

"Mm-hmm, so you didn't sleep with anyone last night?" I innocently ask.

"Of course not Anna! Why would you think that? I had to go into work because I lost something there."

"Was it your dignity?" I ask.

"Anna!"

"Elsa, I know you slept with someone."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you have a hickey on your neck."

"What?" She slaps a hand on her neck with a horrified expression on her face.

"So who was it?" I ask.

"Anna!" She starts to slowly back-up, keeping the hand on her neck.

"Oh come on! The only person I saw you with was Jack... Oh my God you slept with Jack!" I yell. Her eyes widen and she turns around and runs to her room, slamming and locking the door. I skip up to her room.

"You know you basically just confirmed that right?" I say. She lets out a frustrated scream and I laugh. I figure she's not coming out of there for a while so I walk through the foyer to the kitchen where I get out some frozen waffles. I put them in the toaster and, while I wait for the _pop_, I think back to last night. Although, I'll admit, it was a little hazy because I was drunk and I probably wasn't thinking as straight as I should have been but I still rack my brain to think of when I last saw Elsa...

**Flashback: **I'd just run off to find the waiter that was walking around with the champagne flutes. He'd passed by me several times already while I was with Elsa, but she only let me get one. Now, Mama was gonna get a few more than one. I had just spotted him when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to face a scowling redhead.

"What man is takin' advantage of ye?" the girl asks, her Scottish accent seeming more dominant now that she's angry.

"Oh, Merida right? What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Yer sister told us about how ye get easily drunk and taken advantage of." she says, putting an arm around my shoulder, "But don't ye worry, no guy who I don't know is going to get within ten feet of ye!" I sigh and try to escape her grip.

"Thank you Merida, but I really would like to get a couple more drinks and unless you're close with the waiter guy, I'm afraid you won't let that happen..." I trail off.

"Oh no that's fine. I don't care if ye drink so long as no man gets in those knickers of yers." She states loudly. I can feel my face turning red and turn back around to try and find him again. I see he's closer than before and make my way over to him with Merida's arm still slung around my shoulders.

"Hey wait up!" I say as he starts to turn around. I reach him and grab a glass, throwing my head back and taking a long gulp. "You got anything stronger?"

"Oh yeah," he laughs, "Go to the cocktail bar and say that Eddie sent you." He smiles before weaving his way through the crowd, offering drinks to the already drunk.

"Shall we?" Merida asks.

"We shall! This ginger needs her jiggle juice!**(Author's Note: If someone tells me what that's from I'll add you into my story. XxWickedlyBeautifulxX please refrain from answering! Sorry!:D)**" I yell, doing a little dance. Merida laughs at my antics and we head over to the cocktail bar.

"Sorry ladies, cocktail hour's over." The guy behind the counter says while wiping a glass.

"Eddie sent us." Merida says.

"Have a seat." He says, reaching under the cabinet and grabbing a bottle.

"Alright!" I say, jumping up on a stool while Merida plops down into hers.

"Merida, Anna, there you are!" The other guy, Hiccup, says as he comes up the blonde, Astrid.

"Ugh, Elsa sent you guys too? Bartender dude, hand me the bottle." I motion for the bottle and he hands it over the counter. I twist out the cork and take a huge swallow.

"Uh, actually we came over so that Merida wouldn't kill any unsuspecting menfolk who got too close to you." Astrid clarifies.

"Still." I say while shrugging my shoulders. I take another swig from the bottle and make a face.

"What's in that?" Hiccup asks, "No, actually, I don't want to know." I spin my stool around to face the dance floor and see Elsa leading Jack out to the dance floor. Jack seems mesmerized as Elsa pulls him into the middle and she gives him a shy smile. They waltz along with the music for a while. I smile and take a few more sips before passing it off to Merida who gulps it. By now we're all watching the cutesy little make-shift couple as they dance skillfully along the floor. Hiccup takes Astrid's hand and they walk giddily over to the dance floor. Then some guy in a hideous blue tuxedo walks up and asks Merida to dance. She sighs and places the bottle on the counter, muttering something along the lines of "I guess I'm drunk enough." I laugh as they stumble over to the the middle of the floor. I try to spot Jack and Elsa again and see them slow dancing. I breathe a girly sigh and place my head in my hand. Jack whispers something in her ear which she giggles and nods her head. He smiles and they start twirling off the dance floor. I get up to follow them but end up tipping to the side.

"Whoa, steady there. Are you okay?" A male voice asks. I turn to reassure him that I'm fine and find a fit man with auburn hair and dreamy eyes staring at me. My somewhat smooth response turns to mush.

"Me- what? Yeah, you; Fine. Heeheehee!" I giggle, twirling my hair around my finger.

"This might be a little straight forward but would you like to dance?" He asks. All I can do is nod and the fact that Elsa and Jack snuck off is the last thing on my mind as the hunk leads me to the dance floor. **End of Flashback. **

I smile as I think of Hans and how much fun we had last night until my parents pulled me away. I sigh as the _pop _of the the toaster pulls me out of my reverie. I'm sure Elsa is giving herself a hard time and I suppose I don't really need to be adding to that. I _guess_ I can play the role of the supportive sister for once. Ignoring my waffles, I walk over to Elsa's room and knock on her door. _Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock. _

"Elsa?" I take a breath, "Until you're ready, you're secret's safe with me."

* * *

**1 Month Later**

I'm at the bank trying to sort out the whole "Hans-stole-my-credit-card-without-my-permission-and-is-now-using-it-to-buy-stuff" thing when Elsa calls.

"Yes, I know he _was _my boyfriend, but we've broken up and he took it-" I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and take it out, "Hello?"

"Anna, I have a huge problem." Elsa says.

"Erm, just a minute Els." I address the banker lady again, "Just cancel the credit card." She nods and starts typing on her computer. I hold the phone back up to my ear, "Now what's the problem?"

"I'm late." She whispers.

"For what? Work? A meeting? Elsa it's fine, you're not the CEO yet-" She cuts me off.

"No, I mean I'm _late_." She stresses the word and it finally clicks.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes."

"Oh my God, you don't think..."

"Yes!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Pick up a pregnancy test."

"What, why me?"

"Because I don't think I can bear it." She cries.

"Okay, I'll ask Holly to pick it up and we'll be over there as soon as possible."

"Thank you." She sobs and hangs up.

"Here you go ma'am." The banker lady hands me a new credit card and I thank her and put my new credit card in my purse. As I walk out of the bank I dial up my best friend, Holly. She picks up on the second ring.

"Sup chicki?" She answers.

"Holly, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to pick up a pregnancy test and then meet me at Elsa's apartment."

"Oh my God Anna, are you...?"

"No, but Elsa might be."

"What?!" She screeches, "Elsa!? No way!"

"Just pick it up and we'll find out!"

"Okay, I've got it now! See you in five minutes!" She hangs up the phone and I start jogging down the sidewalk to Elsa's apartment. I reach it and walk into the lobby.

"Hey Anna, are you going up to see Elsa?" Rob asks.

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for a friend." I answer. He smiles and goes into the back room. Just then, Holly comes running into the complex.

"I got the-" She starts to yell but I quickly cut her off.

"Shut up! Come one!" I grab her by the sleeve of her jacket and pull her to the elevator where I hit the up button and wait for the doors to open. Once we get inside I hit 7 and look at the expectant Holly.

"Well...?" She prompts.

"Elsa slept with some handsome guy at Rapunzel's wedding about a month ago and now..." I trail off.

"Oh my God." Holly says as we get off the elevator and walk to room 7E. I knock on the door and Elsa opens it. We walk in and Holly pulls Elsa in for a hug.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. That's what you used to tell me when my ex-boyfriend's dumped me." Holly says and Elsa lets out a small laugh. Holly reaches into the plastic CVS bag and pulls out the test. She hands it to Elsa who takes it and walks to her room. We follow her and sit on her bed as she goes into her bathroom to take the test. Holly reaches over and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm just really worried for Elsa." I say. About twenty minutes go by before we hear anything from Elsa.

"Anna?" She calls from the bathroom. I hop off the bed and race over to the bathroom, opening the door and walking in.

"Well?" I ask. She looks up at me, her face crestfallen and tear-soaked. "Oh no." I murmur. I walk over to her and take the test from her. I take a deep breath before I look down and see a little plus.

* * *

**What do you think? And did I describe the pregnancy test right? I though so, but I couldn't remember. Let me know your thoughts! Did you like my plot twist? Review, review, review! Please, please, please!:)**

**-Isabelle**


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Me You're Joking

** Thank you guys so much for all the reviews... I'm taking them to heart:) Just kidding, but seriously I really appreciate your opinions. And I know it was kind of fast in the beginning, but it's seriously going to go so slow you'd murder me if that didn't mean that I couldn't finish the story:P Okay, now I have an idea of if I want the baby to be a boy or a girl, but I want to know your guys' input, so:**

**Boy?**

**Girl?**

**Which would you prefer? Enjoy the chapter!:)  
~Isabelle(Oh my goodness I just found the coolest little squiggly thing to use as a dash! It looks so much prettier! Excuse my insane moment of happiness... carry on)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tell Me You're Joking

**Rapunzel POV**

_For the first time in forever, there'll be magic- _I answer my phone, cutting off Anna's ring-tone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Rapunzel!" Anna yells into the phone, "We have a big problem!"

"What? What's the problem?" I ask.

"Elsa, Holly, and I are about three minutes away from your house. Is Eugene there?" Anna says.

"No he has work... Why are guys coming here? I mean, I love when you visit but why?" I ask.

"I'll explain when we get there; I'm driving and talking to you and you know I'm not a very good multitasker. Just make sure you're doors open!" She says before she hangs up. I stare at my phone for a minute before placing it on the counter and going to the front of my house to unlock the door. Just as I turn around I hear a quick rapping and pivot to open the door. Outside, on the porch, stands a worried looking Anna and Holly, and a hysteric Elsa. My eyes widen at Elsa's appearance, taking in her tear-stained face and disheveled clothing.

"Elsa!" I pull her in for a hug, "What is the matter guys?" I usher them in and push them to the kitchen. I face them and put my hands on my hips. "Spill." At that Elsa starts sobbing again and I flutter my hands around her trying to figure out a way to calm her down.

"Rapunzel, don't be so harsh! Elsa's a little... sensitive right now..."Anna explains and Elsa slowly starts to control her breathing.

"Sorry, sorry! But what's wrong?" I say.

"Well, you know how at your wedding-" Anna starts before Elsa cuts her off.

"I'm pregnant." Elsa says, "At least, we think I'm pregnant."

"What?" I shout, "How the hell- oh my God." I think back to when Merida called me about a month ago:

**Flashback: **Eugene and I were scheduled to head to Monte Carlo in eight hours when he was called in to work.

"I'll only be gone for a couple of hours; we just have to go over some blue-prints for the new addition. Love you." He says before giving me a kiss and leaving. I sigh and go back to our room to finish packing. I'd just packed in my pink and purple dress in my suitcase when Merida's ring-tone started playing.

_I wonder what would happen if you- _

"Hello?" I answer.

"Oh my God Rapunzel, you are going to _kill _Jack!" Merida shouts at me.

"Why would I do that?" I ask, placing the phone in-between my shoulder and my ear so I can fold while I talk.

"Because he slept with your cousin." She says. I drop the phone in the suitcase and I drop to my knees to retrieve it.

"What!?" I shriek once I get my phone, "He took advantage of Anna? Oh, if you think I'm going to hurt him just wait till Elsa finds-"

"He didn't sleep with Anna."

"Well, those are the only two cousins I introduced you guys to..." I say.

"Rapunzel, think. If he didn't sleep with Anna and I only know about two of your cousins then who do you think he slept with?" Slowly, I connect the dots; which makes me drop the phone again.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I say, "No way, that's not possible. Elsa would never do that!"

"Yes she did! I don't know much else, just what Jack said when we had coffee about an hour ago. I called you as soon as I got home." Merida tells me.

"Okay, I'm calling him. Bye." I say before hanging up and dialing in Jack's number. He finally picks up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" He says nervously.

"Jackson Overland Frost, you fucking bastard!" I shout at him.

"Oh, good you're not as mad as I thought."

"Jack, this is not a time to be joking! Why her? Why Elsa? Why _my cousin_? Couldn't you pick some other unsuspecting girl?"

"Hey, Elsa is only the second person I've slept with!" He says.

"Jack..." I growl.

"Hey listen, she knew what she was doing-"

"I don't need a play-by-play of how you banged my cousin-"

"No, I mean she wasn't drunk." He says. I pause and almost drop the phone, _again_.

"What?"

"She wasn't drunk, I wasn't drunk. We both were fully in charge of our actions. We both knew what we were doing. We were dancing and I asked her if she wanted to get out of there and she laughed and nodded and then we-"

"As I said before: no need for a play-by-play."

"Okay, that one about to get a little rated R." He admits and I shudder.

"Just stay away from her now, okay?" I sigh.

"Okay, whatever. But, tell me if anything happens to her alright? I don't need anything weighing down on my conscience." He informs me.

"This is why I didn't want you to sleep with her." I snap, "She doesn't need someone like you in her life right now. You might have helped her let it go for one night, but I can guarantee this is going to crush her. She's not going to let this go. So thanks Jack, I hope you're happy. Now, I have to finish packing. And in the future, don't sleep with my family!" He laughs and agrees before hanging up. It's like he didn't even hear what I said. Ugh, arrogant prick. I pack in the last pair of Eugene's pants before zipping the suitcase shut. Satisfied with my handiwork, I go out to the kitchen to get myself a snack. **End of Flashback.**

"Jack got you pregnant!?" I shout/ask, fairly certain of my guess. Elsa's mouth drops open and her eyes widen.

"How do you know about Jack and I?" She asks.

"Jack and I? Are you guys still together?" I ask. She shakes her head no.

"I meant about, when..." She trails off, pain evident in her eyes. I sit down next to her and take her hands in mine.

"Els, there's nothing to be ashamed of." I reassure her.

"Are you kidding? I might be pregnant! Do you have any idea of what Mom and Dad will say? I'm not married! The press will eat it up! Remember, I'm 'Manhattan's Most Eligible Bachelorette!' It'd be one thing if I wasn't the daughter of two of the richest people in the world, but I am! If I thought the paparazzi was bad before that's nothing compared to what's going to happen! Oh my God, I'm not married and I got pregnant!" Elsa cries, her thoughts all over the place.

"Hey, we don't know for sure that you're pregnant." Anna says soothingly.

"Do you have an appointment yet?" I ask.

"It's in an hour and you're coming with us." Anna replies.

"Why? I mean, I'll totally come, but why?" I ask.

"Two reasons: 1) Elsa needs you and she wants you to come and 2) if people see us going in they'll think that you might be pregnant, not Elsa. We want to keep this under wraps. And if it turns out that Elsa _is _pregnant, we're going to keep this hidden as long as possible." Anna declares. I nod my agreement along with Holly as Elsa just stares at her hands.

"Elsa," I say and she looks up at me, "If you are pregnant, you can't do this. I don't know much about depression but I don't think it'd be good for the baby. And don't think of this as such a bad thing. Sure, you're not married and you might become a mother, but you might become a mother! You'll be a great mother, and I know that if this turns out positive, you'll be happy. Because you're going to have a little son or daughter. Look positive and happy. Especially if we're going to pretend that I'm the pregnant one." I say. She twists her mouth as she thinks through what I told her and I see her eyes slowly light up.

"You're right. I might be a mother." She's still staring at me but I see a hand go to protectively hold her stomach.

"Yeah," I agree, pulling her up with me, "Now let's go find out."

* * *

It's been a while since the doctor was last in the room. She's back somewhere, trying to find out if Elsa's pregnant or not. Elsa looks torn, as if she can't decide whether she wants it to be a false alarm or if she wants it to be real. Anna and Holly are sitting on the floor at our feet looking at Tumblr on Anna's phone. My leg is shaking and I can't stop it; I'm really nervous for Elsa. I look over at her and make a split-second decision to try and lighten the mood.

"I always thought I'd be the first person to see if I was pregnant or not." I joke. Elsa stares at me before she finally breaks into a small grin. I sigh in relief just as the door opens and Doctor Marian steps in.

"Well?" Anna asks, standing and pulling Holly up with her. Doctor Marian looks right at Elsa as she answers.

"Miss Arendelle, you are indeed pregnant. You're about four weeks along." She says. Elsa bites her lip, her face full of anguish. Then she looks at me and remembers what I told her. She looks down at her stomach.

"I'm going to be a mom?" She asks.

"Yes," Marian answers smiling, "You are going to be a mom." Elsa looks up and breaks into a bright smile. She lets out a relieved laugh and puts a hand to her face.

"Are you going to be my obstetrician?" Elsa asks.

"Yes. Although if you want a different-" She starts off but Elsa cuts her off.

"No, I'd like you. You seem very nice. But I would like for you to call me Elsa since we're going to be seeing each other a lot." Elsa says. Marian laughs and nods her head.

"Now," Anna starts, "Can we try and keep this off the radar for as long as possible? I don't want this to get out sooner than it has to."

"My lips are sealed." Marian promises, "But, uh, who's the dad?"

"Jack Frost." Elsa replies, tight-lipped.

"Is he going to come to these?" Marian asks.

"I don't know." Elsa tells her, "He doesn't know yet. I didn't want to freak him out until I knew for sure."

"But wouldn't you... Are you guys not together?" She asks.

"Uh, no..." Elsa trails off, looking ashamed.

"Hey, it's fine. Lots of people aren't together. I don't judge. My first kid was just a fling." Marian tells her. Elsa looks relieved that she has an understanding doctor.

"Well, we should probably go." Anna says, ushering me and Elsa up.

"I'll see you November 23rd for your next check-up." Marian says, "And Elsa, don't be ashamed. Like I said before, the same thing happened to me." Elsa nods and smiles.

"Oh, and call me Marian." Marian says before going to check something.

"Come on, come on!" Anna says, dragging us out the doors and to her car. We all get in and buckle up: Anna driving, Holly in the passenger side seat, and Elsa and I in the back. Holly and Anna start bickering as soon as Anna starts the car, and Elsa sighs. I turn in my seat so I'm sitting in the seat sideways. Elsa looks over and changes into the same position, grinning because it's exactly like we used to do when we'd go on "family road trips" across the country.

"So what are you going to tell your parents?" I ask her.

"I don't know, just make sure I tell mine first, because if you tell yours I know mine will know within fifteen minutes." Elsa says. I nod in agreement.

"But first things first," Elsa starts and I stare at her questioningly, "I need to tell the father." She grimaces at the thought.

"Riiiiiiight," I drag out the word and dig out my phone. Once I give her the number she takes a deep breath before pressing the "call" button. I tell Anna and Holly to shut up and turn down the music as Elsa holds the phone to her ear.

"Jack? Hi, it's Elsa. Listen, I have something to tell you, when can we meet..."

* * *

**How did you like it? I understand that some people think this will make Elsa and Jack have a forced-together type relationship but they won't. I PROMISE! Now for the person who won the random-out-of-nowhere character contest is: glee131313! Congratulations!:):) Don't forget to tell me if you'd prefer a boy Jelsa or a girl Jelsa. Remember, I already have something in mind so don't be mad if I don't choose what you want it to be. And sorry if you didn't like the language in this one but I won't use that word that often. Just when I feel necessary. But I will use bastard a lot... That word doesn't bother me. Sorry!:/ Keep reviewing, I really appreciate it. Thanks!:)**

**~Isabelle(So fancy!)**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Going To Be A What?

Chapter 5: I'm Going To Be A What?

**Jack POV**

It had been about a month since Elsa and I had slept together when she called me saying she wanted to meet me somewhere private. I couldn't figure out why she wanted to meet with me, but I agreed and we decided that we would meet in the lobby of my apartment complex so we could talk in my apartment. It's ten after five when I'm finally able to leave work. I walk out with my coworker E. Aster Bunnymund, Bunny for short.

"So, what are your plans tonight playboy? Going to a strip club?" Bunny jokes.

"Oh, are those your plans Bunny? Or should I say play_bunny_?" I laugh when he scowls.

"Shut up." He mumbles.

"No, actually I've got to meet some girl tonight." I say.

"Oh, a girl huh?" Bunny wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"It's not like that... We slept together at Rapunzel's wedding." I say and he starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Then why are you meeting her?" He laughs.

"I have no idea. She just called me and asked me to meet her." I shrug.

"Whatever, you only agreed to meet her so you could sleep with her again."

"Maybe, maybe not." I answer.

"Don't worry, I'll hide it from Tooth." He chuckles.

"Oh please, we're not exclusive." I tell him.

"Sure," He laughs.

I smirk, shaking my head, and walk towards my car. "Later Bunny." I call and he manages to choke out a "Later!" before laughing some more. I sigh and get into my car. While starting it up, I check my phone to make sure I have no messages. Once I confirm that my inbox is empty I put the car into drive and steer myself out of the parking garage. It takes me about twenty minutes to get to 5 Franklin Place and that gives me plenty of time to think about the last time I saw her.

**Flashback: **"Wanna get out of here? Maybe go back to my place?" I ask Elsa, completely expecting her to shoot me down. After all, I read the tabloids. I don't recall her ever having a boyfriend, let alone going to bed with some stranger. And honestly, I'm not even sure I want her to say yes. Sure she's gorgeous, but I don't even know her. Yet, I feel as if I know her and most of me _does_ want her to say yes. But instead of yelling at me for being so forward, she nods her head, bites her lip, and smirks at me. I raise an eyebrow and laugh as I start twirling us off the dance floor. We race back to her table hand-in-hand so she can grab her purse.

"Should we say goodbye to Rapunzel and Eugene?" She asks.

"No, we've already congratulated them and if they see us together, they'll suspect us." I grab her waist and pull her towards me, making my voice deep and playful at the end. She throws her head back and laughs and we sneak out the door. We stumble over our feet, holding hands and laughing, as I try to find my car. It's almost as if we're drunk and I know for a fact that I've only had one drink. Finally I locate my car and unlock it, opening the passenger side door with a big swoop of my hand.

"Your carriage milady." I say in a British accent and she giggles. I race around to the drivers side, hop in, start the car, and pull out of the parking lot. I feel Elsa's gaze on me and smile as she starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I don't know... Just everything I guess. I've barely ever laughed before in my life and just a few hours with you I feel like a giddy little school girl. You make me feel different." She says. I smile, a real, genuine smile, before turning into the parking garage near my apartment complex. I find a parking spot and turn into it, shutting my car off and unbuckling my seat belt.

"It's about a block from here." I tell Elsa, wondering if I can wait that long.

"Well let's go." She giggles before opening her door and getting out. I smirk and open my own door, jumping out and grabbing her from behind. She laughs and leans back into me and I kick my door shut behind me. I take her hand and we jog to my apartment. We enter and silently sneak past the lobbyman. We turn down the hallway that holds the elevators and I press the up button. When the doors open we step in, I hit 7 and as the doors close I put my arms on either side of the wall she's leaning on. I slowly lean against her, relishing in the fact that her body fits exactly into mine. I kiss slowly up her neck and her arms come up to wind themselves around my neck, pulling me against her even more. I grin against her neck and suck slowly against the skin, causing a slight moan out of her. I laugh and am about to continue kissing underneath her chin when I hear the elevator ding and I turn to drag us out and to my apartment.

I drop to my knees to search for the small rock I keep my key hidden in. As soon as I find it I insert it into the lock and throw it back into the pile, not caring where it lands, and pick Elsa up. I carry her into my apartment, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. It's not until we're there that I put her down, which she laughs at. I close my door and when I turn back around I see that Elsa's thrown her shoes and purse over near my dresser and is about to let her hair down when I grab her and press my lips fiercely to hers. She responds almost immediately, completely forgetting about the braids she was trying to undo, and runs her hands through my hair. My hands, where they are on the small of her back, burn where it touches the bare skin. I carefully move one hand up her back to the fabric of her dress on her shoulder. I slowly tug it off, as if asking for permission, and she shrugs it the rest of the way off. I move my mouth from hers down to her jaw and kiss hungrily there before moving farther down to her bare shoulder. She gasps and giggles before sliding her hands down to my chest.

I take off my suit jacket before going back to kissing her collarbone. Her fingers nimbly undo the buttons of my shirt and slides it past my shoulders and down my arms where it hits the floor. She pulls my face back to hers and I start to slide her sleeve down more. Removing one arm from my neck, she tries to get her other sleeve off and I help her in pushing her dress down to the floor. I groan a little as she pulls me to her once more and her hips rub against mine. I move my hand up to the back of her head, pulling out bobby-pins and undoing braids so that her long, pale hair tumbles down her back in waves. As I snake my hands through her hair, she manages to drag her nails up my back which causes me to moan. She smiles against my lips at her small victory and moves her hand down my stomach to the waistband of my pants which she tugs at. I pick her up and carry her to my bed as she starts to unzip my pants and slowly take them off... **End of Flashback.**

I shake myself out of the memory as I shut off my car. I seriously doubt I should be thinking about having sex when I'm about to meet with the person I had sex with. I get out of my car and start to walk to 5 Franklin Place, remembering what it was like when Elsa and I were running to it. _Cut it out Jack!_ I tell myself. I make it to the glass doors and open them, looking around the lobby for Elsa. She's sitting on the couch on the other side of my room and I stand there for a minute, just staring at her. Her hair's in a bun again and she's wearing a dark blue sweater dress that shows off her curves. Her slim hands are folded in her lap and I can't help but think about her hands sliding through my hair. I shake the image out of my head and make my way over to her.

"Uh, hey." I say to her. She jumps and looks up at me, weakly smiling.

"Hi." She says shakily and stands up, "Can we...?"

"Of course." I say and lead her to the elevators. We get inside the elevators and stand in an awkward silence while the floors pass by. We finally get to my floor and step out into the hallway. I walk down the hall with Elsa beside me and unlock my door.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" I ask her.

"Oh, no." She says, taking off her coat and folding it over her arms, "Um, I feel like you should sit down."

"Okay?" I say while leading her to the living room. She stares pointedly at me and I sit down on the couch. She nods and sits down next to me. I see her take a deep breath and close her eyes.

"I... I..." She looks up at me, "I'm pregnant." I stare at her thinking it's a joke, but I can tell from the look in her eyes that it's not.

"What?" I ask, "Are you serious? Why are you telling me this?" She looks at me.

"Why do you think?" She says.

"What? No, that's not possible." I say standing up. She sets her coat down beside her and stands up too.

"Yes, it is. You're the only person I've ever slept with. Who else's would it be?" She says. I just stare at her.

"Look, I just thought you would want to know. I didn't know if you'd want to be involved or... whatever..." Elsa says shakily.

"I... I just, I just can't believe it." I sit back down and place my head in my hands. I feel the couch shift as Elsa sits down and she places a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're freaked out. I was too. But I'm keeping the baby. And I need to know: do you want to be apart of your child's life?" I look up and make a split-second decision.

"Yes." I say. I turn to face her. She nods her head.

"My next appointment is on November 23rd if you want to come." She starts to walk out and I quickly get up and follow her.

"Wait," I say and she turns around and looks at me, "Do you want me to come?"

"It's your choice," She says, "But I'm going to need some help with the hospital bills so you might as well come." She goes to open the door, but I stop her.

"Wait, I have so many questions." I tell her.

"About what?" She asks.

"Well, I'm not sure." I reply.

"You can do some research on some questions and ask the doctor at my appointment. It's at 4:15." I let her open the door and she walks out. Before I close it she turns around one last time. "And one last thing, we're going to keep this quiet for as long as possible. Right?" She says.

"Yeah, whatever you want." I say and for the first time since we got on the elevator, she smiles.

"Bye." She says and walks down to the elevator. I watch her go through the doors before I go back into my apartment. I sigh and run my hands through my hair, walking to the kitchen. I take out my phone and pull out a stool. I sit down on it and start a multi-media message with Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel.

**Me: **Can you guys meet me at my apartment in an hour? I'll order pizza...

**Hiccup: **Sure, can Astrid come?

**Me: **Yeah

**Merida: **Yep, cool... I enjoy pizza:):P

**Rapunzel: **Can Eugene come?

**Me: **Yeah, Astrid's coming

**Rapunzel: **Btw, if this is about Elsa, I already know

* * *

**Does everyone love this chapter? I do! I hope no one felt uncomfortable with this chapter, but my story _is _rated T! So please, please, PLEASE do not review with complaints about the sexual scene because they _will be deleted_! Everyone understand? Good:) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!:):):)**

**~Isabelle**


	6. Chapter 6: Whoomp, There It Is

**Hey, sorry it's been awhile since I updated... It takes me a little bit to take my story more slowly... I hope you enjoy this chapter. From now on, the POVs will mostly be in either Elsa's or Jack's. Also, if you guys want to give me suggestions on how pregnancies really go, that would be super helpful! I've looked at a few websites and I'm going by what they say, but if you have any suggestions, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!:) Please please please please please review!**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

Chapter 6: Whoomp, there it is

**Hiccup POV**

"So whaddya think Jack wanted ta talk ta us for?" Merida asks as the elevator takes us up to Jack's apartment.

"You guys have known him longer." Astrid shrugs. I smile and kiss the top of her head and she elbows me lightly and grins.

"I have no idea." I sigh, "You can't really get the feel of what the meeting's going to be like through a text message."

"I did not understand that at all." Astrid laughs and Merida joins her. By the time the elevator doors open onto Jack's floor the girls are laughing uncontrollably and I'm trying to hide my smile. We walk down the hall and open Jack's door, walking in and closing the door behind us.

"Jac-" I'm cut off by a frustrated scream coming from the living room. Merida, Astrid, and I all look at each other before dropping our coats and running into the other room.

"-Douchey bastard! I can't believe you! You fu-" Rapunzel screams at Jack before Flynn puts his hand over her mouth. He's already got her by the waist and I can tell he's struggling holding her back.

"Um, hey?" I say lamely and they all turn to look at us. Flynn drops both his hands and Rapunzel straightens herself while Jack just runs a hand through his hair.

"Hey..." Rapunzel says.

"So, um, what was that?" I ask, walking further into the living room.

"Oh, you know, Jack just-" She starts but Flynn gives her a look and she stops, glaring. "Fine, Jack can tell you." She crosses her arms over her chest and sits on the couch, pulling Flynn down with her. We all look over at Jack who gulps and rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, um, I'm still not quite sure how I feel about this-" He starts but Rapunzel cuts him off.

"Not sure how you feel about 'this?' You're calling-"

"Shhhhh..." Flynn puts his hand on her face, "Let Jack say this."

"Right," Jack says, "So... It, uh, looks like I'm going to be a dad..." Merida, Astrid, and I stare at him. I can't believe that Jack got a girl pregnant. It's in that moment that I realize this is a serious meeting. I think through everything I could say, but can't think of anything that would be appropriate _and _supportive. Merida, however, is a different story.

"Whoomp, there it is.**(A/N: **_**w.i.t.c.h fan in ut**_** I did that one for you)**" Merida says under her breath, but considering it was so quiet, everyone heard it. Jack and Merida each turn a little red while Astrid, Flynn, and I all try to stifle our laughs. Rapunzel is the only one who doesn't look amused.

"Stop guys, this is serious. You don't even know who the mom is!" Rapunzel shouts. We all stop immediately and look at each other.

"Well," Jack starts.

"It's my cousin!" Rapunzel says. Merida's mouth drops open and she tries to charge Jack.

"Ye slimey little sleazebag! How dare ye get poor, innocent Anna pregnant!" Merida yells, her accent coming out, as Astrid and I pull her back by her legs. She's clawing at the rug, trying to find some purchase on the plush carpeting. Astrid herself looks like she's about to attack Jack, and I shoot a panicked look at Rapunzel. She sighs, gets up from the couch, and lays down on the floor facing Merida.

"Merida, think. Remember when you called me telling me that my cousin had slept with Jack? Which cousin was that?" She asks. Merida stops resisting, which is good because Astrid stops pulling.

"What?" Astrid says softly, "_Elsa's _pregnant? That's impossible, I just saw her a few days ago!"

"She just found out yesterday." Rapunzel says, looking up at us.

"Oh my God... You've ruined her life!" Astrid shouts at Jack, "When I saw her, she was freaking out! Talking about all sorts of stuff: files and charts and shit that needed to be turned in for her work, how her parents expect her to marry someone, how the press keeps following her around! How do you expect her-"

"My life's not exactly a walk in the park either!" Jack yells back, "How do you think this is on me? I have the same responsibilities! And I'm not going to get a business handed down to me!"

"Do you really think she wants everything figured out for her? She doesn't want to be in charge of that damn company!" Rapunzel defends, but Jack's still on a rant.

"And it's not like I raped her! She had sex with me on her own consent! It's a two person job!"

"He's not wrong." Flynn says, getting up and going over to Jack.

"Yeah." I say nodding and walk to stand on his other side. Astrid purses her lips and sits down next to Merida and Rapunzel to show she's on their side. I try to send her the message that I'm not on anyone's side but she still seems angry with me.

"I'm not saying Elsa shouldn't share the blame. What I'm saying is she's willing to be the mother of this baby, when you're just going to go sleep around while she has to pay all sorts of bills by herself and-" Rapunzel yells.

"Wait." Jack says and Rapunzel stops, "Who said I wasn't going to be apart of my kid's life? Did Elsa tell you that?"

"No, I haven't talked to her since yesterday." Rapunzel says.

"Look, I'm not going to be one of those douche-bag fathers who doesn't give a damn about their kid. I _want _to be apart of their life and from what Elsa made it sound like, she wants me to be too. So I'm planning on being a good dad if that's what this is about. I know we could've been more careful, but we're both taking responsibility for our actions." Jack says.

"Well Elsa doesn't exactly have a choice..." Rapunzel mutters and Jack glares at her.

"Everything's going to work itself out. I'm going to help pay for the hospital bills, and any other bills too- not that she needs any help, but-" Jack says.

"You're still not seeing the big picture Jack." Astrid cuts him off.

"And what would that be?" He asks.

"Hmm, let's see. Who's 'Manhattan's Most Eligible Bachelor?'" Astrid says sarcastically and Jack's face pales, "And what about 'Manhattan's Most Elgible Bachelorette?' Face it Jack. When the magazines find out about this..."

"Oh God." Jack says and collapses onto the couch with his head in his hands. For the first time since we got here, Rapunzel looks sorry for Jack. She gets up from the floor and sits next to Jack on the couch.

"I'm sorry Jack. You just... You should have seen Elsa's face when she came to my house. She was so scared and... it just killed me. And I took it out on you. I know you're probably going through the same thing. And I'll tell you what I told Elsa: you're going to be a daddy. Just imagine that little boy or girl coming home from school, smiling because they got a sticker. There will probably be some tough times, especially when you're kid's older and understands that mommy and daddy aren't together, but it will all be worth it when you hold that little bundle of love in your arms for the first time. I've heard that it's unbelievable how quickly you fall in love with someone you just met. Sure, it'll be hard, but I'm here for you." She says.

"So am I." Flynn says, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"Obviously I am." I say and glance over at Astrid who smiles weakly.

"Me too." She comes over and stands by me.

"Ugh, I guess I am. But I'm still not all that happy about the situation." Merida grumbles. We all sit in silence for a few minutes and suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Must be the pizza guy." Jack says, standing up. He goes to get the door and comes back with two pizza boxes. "Eat up guys, I'll go get some drinks." He leaves the room again, but this time comes back with a two-liter of Coke and some plastic cups.

"Red solo cup..." Flynn sings softly and out of tune. Rapunzel laughs and continues to the next line.

"I fill you up." She bumps her shoulder with Merida's.

"Let's have a party!" Merida half-shouts, half-sings horribly and we all start laughing and everything seems back to normal. Merida and Rapunzel are fighting about who gets the first piece of pizza while Astrid seems to be refereeing. Jack's showing Flynn how to do the cup song and I try to open the bottle of Coke. I manage to wrestle the cups away from Jack and start pouring the drinks while the girls get the boxes all open and "perfectly positioned" as they put it. Soon we're all eating pizza and reminiscing in our pasts.

"How about that one Halloween? When Rapunzel was Little Bo Peep and she made all of us be her sheep?" Jack laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want! Just for that I'm going to make sure your kid wants you to dress up with them! Hotdog suit here you come!" Rapunzel smiles.

"So what kind of prenatal vitamins is she taking?" Astrid asks, leaning forward.

"Um... What are prenatal vitamins?" Jack asks.

"Look, I know you weren't planning on having a kid, but didn't you take some sort of parenting class in high school?" Astrid asks, utterly shocked.

"Ya mean the classes he slept through?" Merida jokes.

"Hey!" Jack protests but I give him a look and he raises his hands in surrender, "Okay fine. I didn't care! Now, will you explain what they are?!"

"They're vitamins to help keep the baby healthy. So I'm assuming you _don't _know then?" Astrid states. Jack shakes his head no.

"She's taking New Chapter Perfect Prenatal Multivitamins." Rapunzel pipes up.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"One, I was with her at her appointment yesterday. And two, Anna had me pick up the vitamins for her." Rapunzel explains.

"Why you?" Merida questions and takes a bite of her pizza.

"Well, since I'm already married, it wouldn't be as... scandalous..." She trails off and Merida and Astrid nod in understanding.

"So what's her obstetrician's name?" Astrid asks Jack.

"No idea." Jack answers.

"No idea what an obstetrician is or who Elsa's is?" Merida asks.

"Yes." Jack states which makes me laugh.

"It's a baby doctor Jack. Can't you at least put two and two together?" Rapunzel says, "And her name is Marian Tonsley. She's really nice and I think she's really going to help Elsa get through this."

"So does anyone else know yet?" I ask.

"I haven't told anyone but you guys." Jack answers.

"We're going shopping tomorrow to try and find a delicate way to tell Elsa's parents." Rapunzel says.

"Can I come?" Astrid asks.

"Me too?" Merida begs.

"I don't see why not. She likes you guys." Rapunzel shrugs, "Come to my house tomorrow morning at nine o'clock." She then stands up and brushes off her pants. "Eugene and I should get going. Bye Jack. Call me if you need anything." She hugs Jack tightly before waving to Astrid, Merida, and I before she and Flynn leave.

"I guess we should go home too." I say, helping up Astrid, "Considering you have to leave early." I smile at her and she laughs.

"Yeah, bye guys." Astrid says and we walk out of Jack's living room to where we dropped our coats earlier. I help Astrid put her coat on and we walk out the door and to the elevator. We stand in silence and I think about everything Jack has told us. I sigh and Astrid looks at me.

"What?" She asks.

"Jack..." I say.

"Yeah." She agrees. We get off the elevator and walk to the parking garage where my car is. I get in and start up the car while Astrid puts on her seatbelt. She turns on the radio, but soon turns it off and puts in one of her CDs. I pull the car out onto the street and Astrid leans back into her seat and closes her eyes.

"Trying to go to sleep on me?" I tease. She keeps her eyes closed but I see her smirking.

"Shut up."

"Love you." She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Love you too."

_One night and one more time_

_(One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He, tastes like you, but sweeter_

_One night yeah, and one more time_

_(One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you, but sweeter (Oh)_

Astrid's music always seems to know my thoughts.

* * *

**Very emotional chapter! Lots of changing moods... What'd you think? Btw, the song at the end was supposed to remid Hiccup of Jack and what he planned to be just a one night stand with Elsa... Oh, irony!:) I feel like the chapter had fluff, yet it still kind of had a message... Still, it was pretty much filler. Next chapter they're going shopping!:):) Talk about fun: girl talk, puns, awkward situations, and more! It's gonna be fun:D Please review!:)**

**~Isabelle**


	7. Chapter 7: Baby On Board, Part One

**Hey guys, I am so so so so so so sorry! I've been super busy with the musical. I have an insanely hard tap number that I have to do while singing harmonies _and _I have to do a backflip over a table. Excuse me? So yeah, sorry! I'll try and update sooner next time. And since I felt so bad I made this a longer chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Again, so sorry! Please review! Thank you for putting up with me and I shall let you get on with you're reading. YAYYY!:):):):):)**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

Chapter 7: Baby On Board, Part One

**Elsa POV**

I take the last bite of my chocolate-chip pancakes and finish off my glass of orange juice. I pick up my plate and my cup and set them in the sink.

"Anna?" I call out as I walk to my bedroom, "Do you know what time Rapunzel said she'd be here?"

"No, but she can't be much longer. Calm down Elsa, everything's going to be fine. I would've thought you'd be glad to put this off..." Anna replies from somewhere in my apartment.

"I just want to get it over with! I hate lying to them." I say, cutting off her reply by closing my bathroom door. I study my reflection in the mirror and notice for the first time the small, almost unnoticeable bump. I gasp and my hands fly to my stomach. I get closer to the mirror and turn to the side to see my slightly distended midsection. I'm about to go change my shirt when I start to feel sick.

"Oh no," I whisper before I lunge to the toilet seat and lift it up. I start heaving and feel tears sting my eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna starts banging on the door, "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Morning sickness." I moan. She opens the door and peeks in.

"Oh," She says, "I'd offer to hold your hair back for you, but it's already back so... I don't know what to do." She bounces on the balls of her feet and I sigh.

"Can you get me," I get sick again, "A new shirt?"

"Really?" She squeals. I'm about to nod when I throw up again. "Aw man, I can't believe you have to get pregnant for me to be able to choose your outfit." I grab onto both sides of the toilet seat and lean back on my heels. I suck in a breath and let it out, hoping the sickness was over for now. Satisfied that it seems to be okay, I close the lid and flush the toilet.

"But you didn't get any puke on your shirt? Why do you need a new one?" Anna asks. I turn to the side to show her and her eyes widen.

"Is it that noticeable?" I ask while grabbing my tooth brush.

"Only when you really look." She assures me and I start to brush my teeth to get rid of the vomit smell. Once done, I sigh in contentment and walk out of my bathroom to my closet. I walk inside and flip on the switch, looking through my tops to try and find one to hide my bump. Anna hops in beside me and starts flipping through my shirts.

"While we're shopping we might try to find you some maternity clothes..." She trails off, looking at me to see my reaction when she says "maternity."

"Yeah, I guess..." I sigh and reach my hand out to grab a flowy, dark-blue, three-quarter-length-sleeve button-up. I look at Anna for approval and she nods her consent before bending down and picking up a pair of dark-blue wedges. I glower at her which is returned with a, "What? They're only 1-inch..." before I give up and change into the shirt and shoes.

"Anna," I complain, "These aren't very comfortable. We're going shopping, and I'm pregnant; do I really have to wear heels?"

"Elsa, I've seen you wear higher heels before on a shopping trip. In fact, you wear high-heels all the time so stop complaining! Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't look good. Besides, I know you're lying." She tells me. I frown at being caught and am about to reply when I hear knocking on the door.

"Coming!" I yell and walk to the front door. I pull it open and Rapunzel steps in followed by Astrid and Merida. "Oh, hi..."

"Hey Elsa. Jack told us yesterday and Merida and I wanted to come. I hope you don't mind...?" Astrid says.

"Yeah, it's fine. To be honest I'm kind of glad you're here..." I tell her, accepting the hug she gives me.

"Elsa, everything'll be fine," Merida assures me, slinging an arm across my shoulders, "We'll be here for you, just like we told Jack."

"Thanks guys," I manage to say, my throat tight with tears. Rapunzel gives me a tight side hug which I return gratefully. I sniffle and smile. "Shall we go?" They all nod and I grab my purse before we all walk out the door.

"Do you guys want to hear about how Hiccup and I met?" Astrid asks to ease the silence and we all nod. She launches into the tale as we make our way out of my apartment building and to Anna's car. Anna and I get in the front, Anna driving, and Rapunzel, Astrid, and Merida all squeeze in the backseat.

"And he starts dabbing at my shirt, right in front of my date! So my date gets all huffy and starts making fun of him so I'm like 'Dude, you're a loser. Just go.' I'm kidding those aren't the words that I said, but you get the idea. Anyway, so he leaves and Hiccup's like 'I'm a horrible person. I ruined your shirt _and _ lost you your date.' So I say 'You can make it up to me by sitting down and being my new date.' And he was like 'But I'm working.' And it took some convincing but he eventually sat with me and we had a lot of fun and he asked me out again and yeah... That's the story." Astrid says. Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida are all laughing hard by the end of the story and I'm giggling.

"Were you wearing a white shirt?" Anna asks, looking in the rear-view mirror to make eye-contact with Astrid.

"Yeah," She says sheepishly. Everyone laughs and Anna pulls into the mall parking lot.

"Well," Anna sighs, unbuckling her seatbelt, "We're here."

"No really?" Merida says sarcastically. I laugh softly and we all get out of the car and start walking to the doors. Halfway there, I start to feel a sharp pain in my head and make a little sound of pain.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asks, rushing to my side with the other girls behind her.

"Yeah, just a headache. Man, if this is how you guys act at four weeks, I'm not looking forward to eight months." I say, bringing a hand to my forehead.

"Here," Astrid says, digging through her purse and bringing out a bottle of Ibuprofen. She starts to hand it to me when Rapunzel karate-chops it out of her hand and shouts, "SHE CAN'T TAKE THAT!"

"Whoa! Rapunzel, calm down." Anna says, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Pregnant women have to consult with their doctors about their medication. Medications and herbs affect the baby!" Rapunzel explains.

"And how do you know this?" I ask.

"One, we learned it in that parenting class and two, I spent half of last night on this great pregnancy website!" She replies.

"Sorry Elsa. Guess you'll just have to deal with it." Astrid apologizes. I wave a hand.

"It's fine." We get to the mall doors and step inside. I locate the nearest directory and try to find a good store.

"How about this?" Anna asks, pointing to a dot on the map, "It's called 'Surprise!' Do you think that has to do with 'punny' gifts?" Anna starts laughing. I shake my head at her lame attempt of a joke while Merida slightly chuckles.

"Okay, now that open-mic night is over," Rapunzel clasps her hands together, "Let's go!" We all start walking past the shops, trying to spot a familiar landmark near Surprise! We pass the food court and I smell seafood.

"Guys," I say slowing down. " I'm starving. Can we stop and eat here?" I point to the giant shrimp sign with the curly dark blue lettering that states its: 'Ahoy Vino's Gourmet Shrimp and Shellfish.'

"Really? It's 9:30." Rapunzel asks, wrinkling her nose. "And it smells so rotten. Is that even real shrimp?"

"Yeah, seriously Elsa. It smells like someone died." Anna says with a sick look on her face. My face falls and I don't know why but something inside just breaks the calm facade I was holding up. I start sobbing and put my head in my hands.

"I- I- just- want- Oh, God!" I say between sobs. Astrid puts an arm around my shoulder to tries and console me.

"Hey, we can eat there. It's fine. Guys, it's food cravings. She's going to want some crazy stuff. And mood swings. She's going to be really emotional so just go with the flow." Astrid says. I look up, and wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." I sniffle.

"Mood swings." Merida says, "And don't worry. I love that seafood place! It's delicious!" She grabs me by the hand and drags me up to the counter. A bored-looking teenager sits at the counter, flipping through a magazine and chewing bubblegum.

"Welcome to 'Ahoy Vino's Gourmet Shrimp and Shellfish," She says in a monotone voice, "What can I get ye matey?" She sets down the magazine and looks up, resting her chin in her hand.

"I'll get a number five with a Cherry Coke." Merida says. The girl types something into her computer and looks at me.

"Um, can I have a number thirteen with a water? Please?" I ask. She nods and presses a few buttons again.

"Anything else?" She asks.

"Sure, give me a number seven with a Diet Coke." Astrid says, coming up behind me. The girl wrinkles her nose when Astrid orders the fish head and guts but says nothing.

"That all?" She asks.

"Nope," Rapunzel hops up, dragging Anna by the arm, "Two number ones please! Oh, both with sweet teas! Thanks!" She bounces away to find us a table and I pay for our food. The girl brings out the tray filled with our order which Merida picks it and takes it to our table. We sit down and I start stuffing my face with food.

"Mm," I say with my mouth full, "This is delicious." Anna laughs before taking a tiny bite of her food.

"Huh," She says and puts another forkful into her mouth, "This _is _good. Rapunzel what is this?"

"I'm not sure. It's just what my mom always ordered me." Rapunzel shrugs.

"You realize that's shark, right?" Astrid grins. Anna and Rapunzel both stop chewing and drop their forks.

"Oh my God!" Rapunzel starts fiercely wiping her tongue with a napkin and gulps her tea. Anna stares at her plate for a moment before picking up her fork again.

"Hey, it's good. And besides, Astrid's eating fish heads." She says. We all giggle and continue eating with the exception of Rapunzel.

"Yeah, did you see the look on that girl's face when you ordered it?" Merida laughs.

"If it's so gross then why is it on the menu? Don't knock it til you try it people." Astrid defends herself. I finish my oysters and push my plate to the middle of the table.

"So, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but... Why did you go home with Jack?" Rapunzel asks. She shoots a glance at me as if worried I might start crying again.

"Um... I don't know." I shrug and take a sip of my water, "It's just, I needed to do something other than... safe. I guess you could call it my late teenage rebellion. It just felt like... almost like fate. Except instead of riding off into the sunset with my prince I'm waking up at sunrise to throw up because I'm carrying some guy's child." I rest my chin in my hand and sigh. They all nod and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with how thankful I am that these people are in my life. I start tearing up and I wave my hand in front of my face. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying."

"Hormones." Rapunzel says before turning to Astrid, "And while we're on the topic of people's love lives..."

"Hey, I already told you guys my story." Astrid say, holding her hands up.

"Oh, did I say love lives? I meant sex lives." Rapunzel smirks.

"Well mine is nonexistent." Anna grumbles, giving me a look.

"Don't worry, so is Merida's." Rapunzel says. Merida turns as bright as her hair at that comment which doesn't go unnoticed by Rapunzel.

"Oh, my, God. Have you had sex before?" Rapunzel shouts.

"Rapunzel! Of- of course not. That's ridiculous, why would you think that?" Merida stammers.

"Because your entire head is currently the shade of a tomato." Astrid says, "Come on, who was it? When was it? It wasn't during Rapunzel's wedding too, was it? Sorry Elsa."

"It was- it was... It was a few moths ago... With," Merida takes a deep breath and mumbles something incoherent.

"Excuse me?" Rapunzel asks.

"Mjbfhuwf" Merida mumbles.

"Excuse _you_?"Anna jokes.

"Ugh, fine!" She growls, "I had sex with Kenny Macintosh." Rapunzel does a spit take which gets all over Anna.

"What?!" Rapunzel yells, "You mean the guy you call _Kinky _Macintosh? Is that why you were avoiding him at the wedding? And you know, getting drunk?"

"Hey, I get drunk everywhere!" Merida protests.

"Okay, I think that's enough girl talk for now. Let's go shop." I say. We all stand up and throw away our trash before continuing on our way. We finally get to Surprise! and I'm pleasantly surprised at how adorable it is. It seems to be a store dedicated to funny and random sayings on every surface imaginable. I walk over to the mugs, thinking I might be able to find a couple mugs that say the basic '#1 Grandma/Grandpa.' Instead, I find mugs that say things like, 'Say it to my face bro, I DEER you!','Don't judge me. I was born to be AWESOME, not PERFECT.', and other silly sayings. I feel the smile on my face start to grow as I look along the shelf. I stop when I get to a mug that says, 'Keep your head up Princess, your tiara is falling.' I pick it up and examine it more closely. It's one of those mugs that gets thinner as it goes down and it's a beautiful sky blue. It's got some of the princesses signature items spread out all over the mug in black, gray, and white: Cinderella's shoe, Snow White's apple, Belle's rose, and a fork. It takes me a minute but I finally figure out that it's supposed to be Ariel's dinglehopper and I turn it back to where the lettering is. Printed behind the words is a delicate tiara in a magenta color and I grasp the handle more tightly, holding the mug to my chest. I walk over to where Astrid's examining snow globes.

"Hey, find anything?" I ask.

"No, but I found this cool snow globe that has little dragons flying around. I was going to get it for Hiccup." She answers, showing me the little glass sphere.

"You should totally get it." I smile and show her my mug, "Look at the mug I found."

"Oh my goodness, it's adorable! This store is too cool!" Astrid says.

"Elsa, look!" Anna runs up and shows us a bumper sticker that says 'Baby on Board.' "I found the perfect thing for you! We can stick it on your stomach!"

"Anna that's a bumper sticker. You put them on cars, not people." I tell her. She walks away, mumbling something along the lines of "You're going to be as big as one," which I pretend not to hear. Astrid and I continue looking along the shelves and my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I answer the unknown number.

"Elsa? Hi, It's Marian. Listen, I'm sorry I had to cut our appointment short the other day. We were overbooked." Marian says.

"Oh it's fine. I didn't realize that hospitals could overbook." I say.

"Neither did I." Marian laughs, "Anyway, I was hoping I could ask you a few questions. And I calculated your due date also."

"Really? When?" I ask.

"You're due June 31st. Of course, that's not a guarantee." She says.

"Yes, I know."

"Now, I need to ask you a few questions about your life."

"Okay, ask away." I say.

"Date of birth?"

"Don't you already have that? Whatever, it's December 22nd."

"Where do you live?"

"Tribeca Bridge Tower, room 7E on 450 North End Avenue."

"Do you have a partner?"

"No."

"Do you have sex often?"

"Uh, no."

"You know, most of these questions are pretty basic. I assume you practice healthful habits everyday?" She says.

"Yeah..." I answer.

"Okay, if I need any other questions answered I'll call you. Sorry to take up your time."

"It's no problem. I'll see you November 23rd." I say before hanging up.

"Oh my goodness Elsa, I just found the most adorable way to tell Aunt Cami and Uncle John!" Rapunzel says as she bounces up behind me, clutching a book.

"How?" I ask.

"Okay, so I was talking to the cashier guy-"

"That would've been a smart idea at the beginning..." Astrid laughs. I bump her shoulder and laugh with her.

"Anyway, so I asked if he knew any cute ways to tell your parents you're pregnant and he started naming off ways and eventually he said this one thing that I just knew you would love! So basically we're going to buy this book, 'One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish' by Dr. Seuss because it was our favorite book when we were little and we're going to write something along the lines of 'Hey Grandma, you can read this to me in blah blah blah.' What do you think?" Rapunzel says.

"I love it." I take the book from her and examine it, smiling at all the memories it brings back. "It's perfect. Come on, let's go pay for all the stuff. Anna! Merida!" They both come and we all walk up to the cash register. We give him Astrid's snow globe, my mug, the book, and several shirts that Anna got. We pay and walk out of the store, making sure to remember where it's located because we all loved it so much.

"What do your shirts say?" I ask Anna.

"Oh, I only got two shirts. One for me, one for my new little niece or nephew. I also got two onesies and a bib. My shirt says 'I'm the crazy aunt everyone warned you about' and the other one says 'Because... Aunty said I could." The onesies say 'I get my ninja powers from my aunt' and 'My aunt is hotter than yours.' And then the bib says 'I love my, insert picture of ant.'" Anna smiles. I shake my head at how Anna can bring her crazy antics into pretty much anything and smile at her.

"Come on Elsa. Let's run into the maternity store and get you some new shirts and a pair of pants or two. Just for now." Astrid says. We run into the maternity store and pick up some new clothes for me. As soon as we're done we leave the store as quickly as possible, stop for some ice cream, and finally leave the mall. Anna gets in the driver's seat and Astrid and Rapunzel drag me into the backseat. Merida gets in the passenger side seat, but quickly turns around to watch as I take out the book. I laugh softly as I look at the familiar and comforting cover.

"When should I give it to them?" I ask.

"I told them we'd be over for dinner tomorrow. Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas are going to be there. So Rapunzel, obviously you and Flynn are going to be there so you guys will get to see their reactions. Yay..." Anna says, glancing at me with a nervous look. I sigh.

"I guess the sooner the better." I say. Astrid hands me a sharpie and I flip open the book cover. "Okay..." I can't bring myself to start writing and I guess Rapunzel notices.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know. I know it's already confirmed and Jack already knows and I've been having the symptoms but I feel like once I write it down... It'll be real. I'll really be pregnant."

"It's already real Elsa. This is just one of the last steps. You can do it." Astrid says encouragingly. I nod and take a deep breath. Uncapping the sharpie, I write:

_**Dear Grandma and Grandpa,**_

_** This used to be Mommy's favorite book. You can read it to me in June(July if I'm late.)**_

_** Love,**_

_** Baby**_

* * *

**So what did you think? Adorable right?:) I chose "One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish" because I love Dr. Seuss and that's my favorite book of his. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!:) Again...**

**~Isabelle**


	8. Chapter 8: Baby On Board, Part Two

Chapter 8: Baby On Board, Part Two

**Elsa POV**

Ten minutes until Anna gets here to pick me up. For some reason, she seems to think that because I'm pregnant, I can't drive. I take the book out of the gift bad again for the umpteenth time and stare at it's cover. I would've waited until I found out whether the baby is a boy or a girl, but I really want my parents to know now. Sighing, I put the book back in the bag and check the time on my phone again. Eight minutes until Anna's here. Not only am I going to tell Mom and Dad that I'm pregnant, but I'll also be telling Rapunzel's parents. Aunt Prim and Uncle Tom will be so disappointed in me. Or they might not... I don't know! Ugh. I check the time again and see there's six minutes till. _Knock knock knock_. I run to the door and throw it open to see Jack standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Jack- what? How did you-? Why are you-? Just, how did you get my address?" I splutter.

"Rapunzel gave it to me." He shrugged, "Can I come in?" I look wildly between him and my home.

"I- I- I have to go to my parent's house soon. I'm going to tell them..." I trail off and Jack clears his throat. He raises his eyebrow at me and I step back to let him enter. He slowly walks in and I close the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I see his shoulders move as he takes a deep breath and turns to face me.

"So, I still have to tell my family and it's going to be bad enough that I'm not married and I got a girl pregnant. But I figured if you came with me and they saw who you are and how successful and nice and pretty you are that they wouldn't freak out as much." He explains sheepishly.

"Um, I don't know... When?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Oh," He sighs and rubs the back of his neck, "Maybe, Wednesday? It's just going to be my mom and dad and my sister." I cross my arms over my chest and contemplate going.

"I suppose," I say, unsurely.

"Uh, do you want me to come with you to tell your parents?" He asks awkwardly, sounding like he wants me to say no.

"No!" I say quickly and he looks slightly hurt which surprises me because it sounded like he didn't want me to come, "No, it's not that. I just don't want them to be suspicious. You'll probably have to meet them eventually though."

"Yeah, yeah totally." He says, nodding. He starts to leave before turning around and facing me again, "Um, listen. I know this probably sounds random, but I have a um, a girlfriend. And she's going to want to know about this..." He trails off at the look on my face which must show how I'm feeling.

"No. At least for awhile. I don't want this getting out sooner than it has to." I say.

"Well, I'm the dad. This is my problem too." He says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're calling the baby a 'problem?'" I shout, outraged.

"Why is it 'the baby?' Why not 'our baby?'" He says, equally as mad.

"Do you _want_ to call it 'our baby?'" I ask. He opens and closes his mouth at my comment, trying to find a comeback. Instead, he pulls me to him and kisses me hard. And I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer by wrapping his arms around my waist. His tongue prods my lips and I open my mouth to let him in. I sigh contentedly and feel his arms tighten around me. This goes on for a few minutes before a nagging thought resurfaces to my mind.

"Wait a minute." I say breathlessly against his lips. I pull back and look at him, "Didn't you say you had a girlfriend?"

"It's an open relationship. She's been sleeping with different guys while we've been dating." He says before kissing me again. I push him away.

"Are you kidding me? Were you guys dating when we slept together?" I ask, pursing my lips.

"No. We have a bit of an on-again-off-again relationship."

"And you think that's good for the baby? I don't want my child having to be in the middle of an unstable relationship. They're already going to have separated parents, they don't need a dad with a girlfriend who's just there to pleasure him on the days he feels like looking at her. What if it's a boy? Do you want your son to think girls are just toys to play around with whenever they feel like it?"

"Hey-" He starts, but is cut off by a knocking sound.

"Um, hi?" Anna asks, standing there looking awkward as she stares at Jack and I. "Ready to go Elsa?"

"Yeah, yeah." I say, I grab my bags and look at Jack. I calm down considerably before I face Jack again, "So, Jack. Are you coming to my appointment?" I follow him out and lock the door behind me. Anna, Jack, and I all walk down the hallway and inside the elevators. Anna presses the button, and the elevator starts to slowly make its way down.

"Yes." He answers and looks at his phone, "It's the 23rd of November, right?" I look over at him, surprised that he remembered so well.

"Yeah." I say. The elevator dings and we all step out. "Bye, Jack." He gives me a small smile and walks out the front doors.

* * *

"Elsa! Anna! My babies!" Mom coos when she opens the door. She pulls me into a hug and then does the same with Anna.

"Hi Mama." Anna says, smothered in our mother's arms.

"What's this?" Mom asks, pointing to the bag in Anna's hand.

"A present for you and Papa," I say, "After dinner." Anna gives me a puzzled look, but I think she figures out that I want at least one more normal dinner with our parents before they find out.

"Ah, the suspense!" Mom jokes, "Come into the kitchen. Prim and Tom, and Rapunzel and Flynn are already here." We go to the kitchen where everyone is snacking on crackers and cheese.

"Hi!" Anna and I say, giving our Aunt and Uncle a hug.

"Oh my, Elsa. You look so different than you did at the wedding!" Aunt Prim says. I feel a look of horror come over my face before Uncle Tom comes up and ruffles my hair.

"I saw you on one of those magazines. I don't remember what it was called, but I know you were on some top ten list." He says. A smile quickly replaces my frown and I bump my shoulder with his, laughing at his naivety for everything modern.

"Hey Elsa, I heard-" Flynn starts sympathetically and for a minute, I think he's about to say that I'm pregnant but Anna dips her hand into the cheese ball and smears it on his face. Rapunzel, in the midst of telling Flynn to shut up I assume, jumps back and her hands fly to her face. One of my hands come up to cover the smile I'm hiding and Anna is just standing there, her hand still covered in cheese and her face in a mix between an "o" and a smile. Mama had been reaching in the oven to grab the ham and Papa was taking a drink of his beer, resulting in him doing a spit-take. Uncle Tom was laughing hard, bent over and slapping his knee while Aunt Prim was in the same position as Rapunzel.

"That Anna has taken a liking to doing cheese makeovers." Anna finishes awkwardly and slowly, "And I just demonstrated one." Flynn just stands there until his face breaks out into a grin.

"Thank you Anna." He glances over at Rapunzel and she manages to convey to him to keep his mouth shut. He looks over at me before turning back to Anna, "I was just about to ask you that you to do that." I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and everyone seems to unfreeze.

"Anna!" Mother scolds and Anna grins sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Mama. Let me help you set the table." Anna says and they disappear into the dining room.

"Here," Papa chuckles, tossing Flynn a wet towel. He catches it and wipes his face off, walking over to where Papa and Uncle Tom are. They each pick up a dish and carry it into the dining room after Mom and Anna. Rapunzel gives me a concerned look and grabs a bowl filled with some dessert before following her mom, leaving me to grab the bottle of wine and a glass of water for myself. I walk into the dining room and sit down between Anna and Rapunzel. I place the wine in the middle of the table and we say a quick prayer before starting in on our meal.

"So how are your paintings doing Rapunzel?" Mom asks about ten minutes into our meal.

"Great Aunt Cami! I just sold one of my favorite paintings-" Rapunzel gushes, but I stop listening. I continue eating when the sound of my name draws me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say, my head snapping up.

"I said, are there any special guys in your life?" Aunt Prim asks conspiratorially. I choke slightly on my water and Rapunzel jumps up to hit my back before stopping with a confused look on her face. I think she feels like she's going to hurt the baby if she continues hitting my back.

"I- I'm fine. Really. Uh, no Aunt Prim. No guys in my life." I say, coughing.

"Somewhat." Anna mutters, but everyone hears. I whip my head around to glare at her and she turns bright red.

"What does that mean?" Papa asks.

"Uh, um. Well you see..." I trail off and look at their expectant faces. I sigh and glance at Anna, who gets up and quickly returns with the gift bag. I take it from her and hand it to Mama who looks curiously at Papa.

"What's this all about Elsa? Are you engaged?" She asks, simultaneously confused and excited at the prospect of me being engaged.

"Just, open it." I say, staring at my plate. I feel Rapunzel squeeze my hand reassuringly which gives me the strength to look up as Mama and Papa take out the book.

"What's this?" Papa asks.

"Open it." I whisper. Mama slowly opens the cover, then flips to the next page where she notices the note. Her eyes grow wide before she looks up at me.

"What?" She breathes. Papa takes it from her and reads it before dropping it.

"What on earth is it Cami?" Aunt Prim asks, picking up the book and reading the note. Her face pales slightly before handing it to Uncle Tom, who then reads it. It's dead quiet before someone finally says something.

"Is it true?" Mama chokes out. I feel tears slipping silently down my face.

"This is a joke right?" Papa asks incredulously. I shake my head no.

"Are you sure?" Aunt Prim asks, placing her hand on mine.

"Yes, we went with her to her doctor's appointment." Rapunzel says, "Listen, Aunt Cami, Uncle John, this isn't as big a deal as you think."

"ISN'T A BIG DEAL?" Papa thunders, making me flinch, "MY DAUGHTER'S PREGNANT BEFORE SHE'S MARRIED! YOU HAVE SHAMED THE FAMILY NAME!"

"Now John, let's take this rationally-" Uncle Tom starts but this time Mama cuts her off.

"No! This is ridiculous! Elsa, how could you! Did you think for a moment how this would affect us? No, you didn't. Because, as always, you were only thinking about yourself-" Mama yells.

"STOP!" Anna shouts, "You stop it right now!"

"Anna, you hold your tong-" Papa says.

"No! You have no idea what Elsa is going through! You're judging her when you haven't even walked in her shoes. This has been really hard for her and she could use some family support. You're her parents, you're supposed to stick by her no matter what. So she made a mistake, we all do." Anna fumes. Aunt Prim then decides to come to my aid.

"And you slept with many people before you met John, Camellia. In fact, I know that you got pregnant but had a miscarriage before you had to tell our parents. Elsa is very brave for telling you this." Aunt Prim tells Mama. She blushes a deep scarlet before picking up her wine glass and draining its contents. She sits down and puts her head in her hands. Suddenly, she starts sobbing and I can barely make out the words.

"It's- all- my- fault! I- should've- taught- her- better! I'm- a- horrible- mother!" Mama sobs. Papa sinks down into his chair too, as if all of the yelling has drained him of his energy. Anna and Aunt Prim both sit back down.

"Now Elsa," Aunt Prim states when Mama's sobs fade, "Would you care to explain how this happened?"

"Actually, would you mind telling me who the father is first?" Papa asks, sounding heart-broken and I try to ignore the fact that I'm the reason that he sounds like that. I clear my throat and take a sip of my water.

"It's Jack Frost." I say softly.

"WHAT?!" Aunt Prim and Uncle Tom shout together.

"Do you know him?" Papa asks.

"He was one of Rapunzel's best friends when they were kids. And if I'm not mistaken, he still is." Aunt Prim explains.

"Well, yeah. There was a bit of a rough patch when I found out everything, but yeah..." Rapunzel trails off, playing with her hair.

"He's one of those big shots at Guardians Inc." Uncle Tom adds.

"Successful," Papa grunts, "That's a plus."

"You don't expect me to marry him, do you?" I ask, unbelieving.

"I'm not sure what I expect from you right now. Just, give us some time to adjust okay Elsa? This is a bit of a surprise is all." Papa says.

"Alright," I stand up, "I guess I'll go then." Anna stands up too and I start to protest, but I know it's useless. She's been super protective ever since we found out I was pregnant.

"Bye. I love you all." Anna says dramatically as we leave the dining room. I don't say a word and try to keep from crying again, but I feel like I'm on an emotional rollercoaster. I'm relieved, sad, angry, guilty, happy, and pleased at how it went better, yet worse at the same time, than I expected.

"Elsa," Mom calls out. I turn around and see her hurrying into the room.

"Yes?" I ask, putting on my coat.

"I'll come see you tomorrow. You need your rest now." She says before I can protest and then kisses my forehead. She pulls me into a tight hug and whispers in my ear, "I'm proud of you, and I still love you. So does Papa. We're just both in shock right now. We didn't expect this from you, but that doesn't mean we don't love you less. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart." She goes back into the dining room and I go out the front door, following Anna. We get in the car and she starts it up. She looks over at me before pulling out of the driveway.

"Well... That could've gone worse."

* * *

**I'm a horrible person, I know. It's been forever since I updated. SORRY SORRY SORRY! I hope their reactions pleased you! And what did you think of Jack randomly showing up? And the kiss? Scandal!;) Also, that call from Doctor Marian last chapter was put in there because at the first doctor's visit they ask all of those questions and more and they calculate your due date and I didn't know that so I decided to add it in. It was not meant to be suspicious in any way, shape, or form. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! Thanks!:):):)  
****~Isabelle**

**P.S. Apparently this, ~, is called a "toggle." Isn't that fun?:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	9. Chapter 9: Congratulations! Kinda

Chapter 9: Congratulations! Kinda...

**Jack POV**

"So, uh, did your parents take the news well?" I ask Elsa on the way to my parent's house.

"Um, not exactly." She says grimacing, "My dad yelled at me and my mom went on about how ashamed she was of me... But then my aunt and Anna kind of came to my rescue. I told them you were the dad and Papa seemed happy about that somewhat."

"Why?" I question.

"Rapunzel's dad told him you worked at Guardians Incorporated."

"Oh." I grip the steering wheel tighter, "What happened after that?" I hear her sigh and shift so that she's staring out the windshield.

"Well, after that I left the dining room. But then my mom came in and said she was going to come see me the next morning... And she did."

"How did that go?"

"Okay. She seemed considerably calmer and she talked about it rationally and then she finally seemed happy. That was a relief. I don't know what I would do if Mama had... Never mind. I just don't know how Papa's taking it." She replied.

"Cool." I say and immediately regret it. I stop for a red light. We drive in silence for a few minutes until we reach my parent's neighborhood. I find their house and turn into the driveway. I get out and run over to Elsa's side, opening the door for her.

"My God, you're as bad as Anna!" She exclaims. I grin at her.

"Hey, is being a gentleman such a bad thing?" I joke. She smiles slightly and shakes her head.

"Oh yeah, it's not because you know nothing about pregnancy and you think that opening a door will overexert myself and hurt the baby."

"No!" _Yes_.

"Right." She says sarcastically and starts to walk to the front door. We get to the porch and I knock on the door. My sixteen-year old sister, Gracie, answers the door and I pull her into a hug.

"Gracie! How's my darling little sister?" I say dramatically, her head buried in my chest.

"Jackson Overland Frost, let go of me! And my name is Grace!" She yells.

"And my name is Jack." I say, immediately letting go of her. She turns her attention to Elsa and she pushes a strand of black hair behind her ear. She looks Elsa up and down.

"Who's this? I thought you were dating Tooth." She says. Elsa gives me a look and I shrug sheepishly.

"Um, this is Elsa. Elsa Arendelle." I say. Grace's mouth drops open and she runs out of the foyer.

"Is that a bad sign?" Elsa asks me nervously.

"Um, no it's fine. She probably went to go tell her friends that she just met the girl who has been on several famous magazine covers and other trivial teenage girl stuff." I say as I take her coat and hang it up. I grab her hand and lead her into the kitchen.

"Mom?" I ask. She's standing with her back to me, stirring something in a pot on the stove top.

"Jack, what a surprise." She turns around and spots Elsa, "Who is this?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"This is Elsa Arendelle." I say. Both of Mom's eyebrows shoot up and she looks at Elsa again.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you dear. How are you?" Mom asks, turning on the charm she saves for guests.

"Good, and you Mrs. Frost?" Elsa asks politely.

"Wonderful. Are you two staying for dinner?" She asks. I look at my mom incredulously; what is this? High school?

"Uh," Elsa stumbles and looks at me for help.

"Um, no. No, I don't think so. Is Dad here? I have something I need to tell you guys." I say. Mom drops the spoon she was using to stir in the pot and gets an excited look on her face.

"Oh! Reginald! Come up here now! And Grace, you get down here!" Mom shouts, flapping her hands around excitedly. Elsa shoots me a worried look, not wanting to disappoint them. I squeeze her hand reassuringly and she takes a deep breath. My dad races up the basement steps as Grace runs into the kitchen via the dining room.

"Yes?" Dad asks breathlessly. He then notices Elsa, "Elsa Arendelle?"

"Hi," Elsa says awkwardly.

"Oh my God, are you guys getting married?!" Grace shouts. Elsa pales and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"No! No, no, no, no. No." I say, and all three of their faces fall.

"So, did you just bring her to introduce us as your... girlfriend?" Mom asks hopefully. Elsa shakes her head no and now they all look confused.

"Um..." I start, finally releasing her hand, "You can't tell your friends this Grace." Grace nods and I relax slightly. "Okay, so Elsa is pregnant. With my kid." I brace myself for the volley of questions, shouting, and crying. Instead, I'm met with silence. Elsa grabs my hand and I lace my fingers with hers, realizing it probably looks like we're dating but I don't care right now. I search each of their faces for some sign, but I'm met with blank stares. Finally, Grace clears her throat and voices her opinion.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" She asks excitedly.

"If she were keeping the baby." Dad says.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Well, obviously she's not keeping it. Think of how bad it will look. It's a very responsible decision." Dad states.

"I'm keeping my child." Elsa says firmly, "If I wasn't keeping it, why do you think Jack would have told you?"

"Are you two going to get married before you have it?" He asks.

"No." I say.

"Are you guys dating?" Dad asks, getting angrier. Elsa looks down at the floor and I can tell she's ashamed.

"No, we're not. But that happens more often than you think Dad." I say.

"But-" He starts but I cut him off.

"I don't want Elsa to have to go through all of this shouting again. Come on Elsa." I say. I start to lead Elsa out of the kitchen when my mom comes in front of me.

"Wait." My mom speaks for the first time in a frail voice. She turns to face Elsa, "You're pregnant?" Elsa nods her head, looking like she's about to cry. Then my mom surprises us all: she pulls Elsa into a hug. I can see Elsa stiffen before her shoulders start shaking with silent sobs. Mom starts murmuring reassuring things to Elsa and pats her back soothingly.

"Can you give us a minute please?" Mom asks. Dad, Grace and I all start to walk out of the room when my mom's voice reaches us again, "Jack? You stay; this involves you too." I stop and turn back around. She points Elsa to a stool and I sit down in the one next to her. Mom walks calmly to the sink and wets a rag before handing it to Elsa, who dabs at her tear-streaked face. Mom leans against the counter and fixes me with one of her Mom Stares.

"When did you first find out about this Jackson?" She asks.

"About a week ago." I answer.

"Elsa?" She asks.

"I told him the day after I found out." Elsa says softly. I look at her; I didn't realize she'd told me so soon.

"So how far along are you?" Mom asks Elsa.

"About five weeks." She says.

"When's your next appointment?" Mom asks.

"November 23rd." Elsa and I say simultaneously. Elsa and my mom both stare at me, as if they can't believe that I would know or remember. "What? It's my kid too." I shrug. Elsa laughs softly and I grin at her. She smirks back at me and I wink playfully, which makes her shake her head and look down at her hands. I look back up at my mom who is studying us intently with a small smile on her face.

"_What?_" I mouth at her. She just shakes her head at me with that same smirk.

"Are you done with the third degree yet Mother?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Almost," She teases, "Is it okay if I come to your appointment with you?"

"Of course." Elsa answers immediately, "My mom's coming too. So is Rapunzel and Anna. And I'm sure Astrid and Merida will want to come too... And Jack said he's coming." Mom's smile widens and she rushes around the counter to give Elsa another hug.

"Great! Wow, you sure do have a lot of people who care about you hon." She puts her hand against Elsa's cheek, "Why don't I give you my phone number? You can call me if you have any questions or concerns or you just want to talk!"

"Oh, you don't have to-" Elsa starts.

"Nonsense!" Mom cuts her off, "I want to. Ah, here it is. Do you have your phone?" Elsa looks at me and I give her a smile to let her know it's okay. She pulls out her phone and exchanges phone numbers with my mom.

"Can we go now Mom?" I ask and she gives a nod. She gives Elsa and I another hug before Grace comes bounding in.

"Can I have a moment?" Grace asks.

"Sure." Elsa says. Grace beams at her and motions for Mom to leave. Mom smiles at us one last time before exiting the kitchen.

"Did this happen at Rapunzel's wedding?" Grace asks once Mom is gone. Elsa and I both turn scarlet, and Grace grins triumphantly. "Oh, I knew you couldn't resist hooking up with someone Jack! Tally owes me ten bucks!"

"Hey, wait!" I say and Grace stops bouncing on the balls of her feet, "You can't tell anyone about this." Grace's face falls but it comes right back to life.

"Right, okay. I can do that. Keep my mouth shut, no problem." She cocks her hip and tries for a casual pose before giving up, "Yeah, no. That'll be hard, but I'll do it. I promise!"

"Thank you. So much." Elsa tells Grace.

"It's no problem. It's the least I could do since my brother got you knocked up." Grace says. I glare at her and she raises her hands in mock surrender, "Sorry, not sorry. Ooh! Could I come with you to your appointment? Please?" She begs.

"Sure." Elsa says with a fond smile and ruffles Grace's hair, making Grace grin.

"Can we go _now?_" I ask, exasperated.

"Sure." Elsa says, taking my hand and kissing my cheek. I laugh and we walk out of the kitchen.

"We're leaving. Bye." I say as we walk through the living room and to the foyer. I take Elsa's coat off the hanger and help her put it on, making her shake her head.

"What?" I ask.

"You and Anna are one person, I swear." She mumbles.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Mom asks, coming into the foyer with Grace and Dad behind her.

"It's almost seven-thirty and it takes about an hour to get back to Elsa's apartment. She needs to rest." I say. She sighs loudly behind me and Dad and Mom start laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"You. She doesn't need over twelve hours of sleep right now." Dad chuckles.

"Of course, she might want it." Mom says. I turn back to look at Elsa just as she's stifling a yawn. I grin triumphantly and turn back to my parents.

"She needs it." I smirk.

"No, really, I'm fine." She yawns.

"No, we're going. Bye guys." I say and pull on my coat.

"But Jack! Really, it's fine." She argues. We continue bickering out the door and to my car. I make her get in the car, gently of course, and close the door.

"Jack!" My dad calls as he jogs over to my car.

"Yes?" I ask coldly, still miffed about the way he treated Elsa and I.

"Listen, I'm sorry how I acted. You know how I am; I say whatever pops into my head." He says and I nod. It's true. When I was in ninth grade and he first met the math teacher who was failing me on purpose, he said '_That's_ the man who's failing you? I wouldn't have thought that a hobbit like him could have bullied you." Very loudly. Needless to say, I pretty much failed the rest of the year.

"I'm proud of you. Both of you. You're taking responsibility for your actions. And if you had to get someone pregnant I'm glad it was Elsa. She'll be a good mom and you'll be a good dad. Now, all that's left to do is dump that airhead Tooth and you'll be riding high." Dad says jovially.

"Why would I dump Tooth?" I ask, confused. Dad gives me a stare before he glances at Elsa who is nearly asleep in the passenger side.

"No reason." He says and gives me a hug. "But you should know that you two fight like an old married couple." He laughs and turns around to go back into the house.

I stand there for a moment before shaking my head at my family's antics. I should've known that's what they were laughing about. I start up the car and look over at Elsa. I study her while she's sleeping and notice the light freckles that are sprinkled on her nose that you can only see up close. Thinking back on the night of Rapunzel's wedding, I remember thinking how the freckles only made her more beautiful. I wasn't wrong.

* * *

** Fluffyish chapter! What did you guys think of Jack's parents reactions? How was his mom? His dad? Grace? I hope you guys enjoyed it! The character Grace is from the impromptu contest I had a few chapters back. Glee131313 I hope the character was how you imagined her! Please review, I appreciate your guys' opinions! Next chapter I'm going to skip ahead to Elsa's appointment. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! THANK YOU!(Caps Lock is so much fun to use!:D)**

**~Isabelle**


End file.
